Nightmare Ghosts Terrior
by black cat studio
Summary: A one shot of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. This is short of a friendship also possibly supernatural fanfic. It's about my OC Rimmer and Luna becoming good friends when Luna discovers Rimmer's dream and finds out that Sombra is trying to make Rimmer join him to become evil. Yet Luna will do everything to keep her friend safe and not to make the same mistakes as she once has.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is what I see from Luna. To me, Luna is willing to be friends it's just she don't quite know how. Yet I decide to have an O.C in this story to be good friends with the Princess of the Night. So I hope you'd enjoy this chapter along with the other chapters with it. This is going to be kinda a short story with either three or four chapters in it.**

* * *

A dark blue alicorn with emerald eyes has a moon crest cutie mark and her necklace the same as her cutie mark name Luna sat alone in her room. She was writing some notes as she glances outside of her window. The night sky of her works stood gloriously before her. She sighs as she continued to make notes before leaving to go into other ponies dreams.

She then heard her room door slowly opening up. She turns real fast to see her white alicorn sister Celestia standing there with her rainbow hair flows like a breeze. Her cutie mark of the sun shines brightly as the sun itself. Celestia looks at Luna with a bit concerned.

Luna spoke, "sister, why thou still up?"

Celestia sighs, "I'm worried about you, little sister. You've seen to be avoiding to go to Ponyville. Why?"

Luna sighs, "it doesn't matter sister. We must get going."

Celestia steps forward to stop Luna from going out. Luna looks at her sister in the eyes.

"Why thou stopped us?"

"Luna, I know there is something bothering you. Please, tell me what it is. I can help any way I could possibly can."

Luna could see there was no way out of this. Celestia was not letting her sister go pass her until Luna confess to telling her what's wrong. Luna gave a long sigh as she lowers her head.

"Thou art right sister. There is something been bothering us."

"What is it?"

"Tia, we are afraid that the ponies in Ponyville may not forgive us for what we have done in the past of being you know who."

Celestia knew right away what Luna meant. She put her hooves on Luna's shoulder and smiles.

"You shouldn't be afraid of going into Ponyville. Besides they wouldn't come to your ball if they haven't. Anyways I think tomorrow we go there together to meet with Twilight and her friends."

Luna looks up at Celestia, "thou think this would work, Tia?"

Celestia nods, "besides you need to get out a little more to get to know of the other ponies. It's been a long time since you've seen any changes here in Equestria."

Luna sighs, "everything has changed since our banishment to the moon. We suppose this could help us to know more of our ponies."

Celestia smiles wider, "wonderful see you tomorrow morning Luna."

"Same to you sister," Luna said as she watches her sister leave her room.

Luna spread her wings out and soon flew off into the night sky to go into the other ponies dream in Canterlot.

The next day came, Luna returns to her room and got herself ready to go into Ponyville. Once she had got her mane brush and put her mane into a ponytail. Celestia walks in and smiles at Luna.

"Luna, you know we are only going to the town to meet with Twilight and her friends. You really don't need to look your best."

Luna turns to her sister, "well we want to look a bit different. Besides I think of us being different may help us to get a friend."

Celestia tilts her head, "I'm guessing that you're not only afraid that everyone in Ponyville would not forgive you but also you want a friend from there."

Luna sighs, "yes dear sister, that is true. Before you banish us into the moon we once made a friend in Ponyville but now she is gone. Maybe I could find a new friend for us to be with. Maybe to look at the beautiful night sky with us."

Celestia nods as she walks up to Luna, "I'm so sorry Luna, but you led me no other choice."

"Oh please do not think we are blaming you for what we had done. You only had to do what was best and protect the ponies in Equestria. We understand that. Just we feel lonely sometimes and well… we guess it is hard to be lonely."

Celestia nods, "maybe while we are in Ponyville I'll have Twilight and her friends help us find you a friend."

Luna looks at her sister, "do thou think it is possible?"

Celestia nods, "it's a worth of try."

Luna smiles, "we don't know what else to say but thank you, Tia."

Celestia smiles, "of course Luna, you are my sister and it is my duty to make you happy."

Luna laughs as Celestia put her wing over Luna to hug her.

*Meanwhile*

Three fillies were playing around in the playground. One is a yellow filly with a pink big bow in her red mane hopping around the playground. The second one is a white filly with her light curly purple mane following along. The third one is an orange filly with short pink mane watching the two hopping around the playground.

"Hey," said the white filly, "you're going too fast!"

The yellow filly turn and said, "sorry Sweetie Belle didn't mean to."

Sweetie Belle smiles, "that okay Apple Bloom come on let's see what else we can do."

The orange filly walk up to the two fillies and ask, "how about a race?"

Apple Bloom smiles, "yeah, great idea Scootaloo! What do you think Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle nods, "yeah, let's have a race!"

The three got on the grass and were about to run to see who's the fastest when they heard somepony picking on another pony. All three went to where they heard the sound and sure enough, a light brown colt with a spike yellow mane has his red boxing glove cutie mark picking on a light green colt with dark green and yellow mane.

All three fillies had to stop the brown colt from bullying the light green colt. The brown colt huffed in anger.

Apple Bloom spoke, "that wasn't really nice of you Boxer. Pick on someone your own size."

Boxer laugh, "You fillies are such losers."

Scootaloo gave a deadly glare as she walks up to him, "I think you're the only loser around here. Think that you're so high and mighty than any ponies around. Guess what you're not."

Boxer laughs, "whatever I'm still better than all of you."

Boxer left then the three fillies turn to the light green colt.

"Thank you for helping me."

Sweetie Belles smiles, "of course nopony should be a bully."

Apple Bloom nods, "yeah, that right!"

Scootaloo looks at the light green colt, "I never saw you around here before."

The light green colt answer, "oh that's because I'm new around here. My name is Rimmer. My father and I moved from Crystal Empire two days ago."

Apple Bloom smiles, "oh it's nice to meet ya. Wanna hang out with us?"

Rimmer nods, "y… yeah, I would like that."

Sweetie Belle yell as she began to run off, "come on let's see who's the fastest runner!"

Scootaloo yell out running close behind, "hey no fair!"

Apple Bloom began to run as well, "I'm coming to get all of ya!"

Rimmer tries to run but he fell on his metal right leg as he trip and fell on his face. Apple Bloom stops when she saw what happen to Rimmer. She ran up to him with worry on her face.

"Are you okay, Rimmer?"

Rimmer nods, "it happens every time."

He shows his metal leg to Apple Bloom as she gasps in shock.

"What happen to your leg?"

Rimmer answer, "well you see I was born with only three legs so the doctors put a metal one on my right leg to keep me in balance but… it just makes me more clumsy than before. I just have to live with it."

Apple Bloom nods, "well if ya want I can walk with you back to Ponyville."

Rimmer nods happily, "thank you."

Apple Bloom smiles as she and Rimmer walk side by side back to Ponyville, "no problem. That's what friends do."

Rimmer laughs as they both headed back to Ponyville.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Celestia and Luna walk through Ponyville when they spotted a purple pony with dark purple and pink mane with her six stars cutie mark name Twilight with her other pony friends.

One is a blue pegasus with rainbow mane has a cloud and a lightning bolt cutie mark name Rainbow Dash. The second one is a yellow pegasus with pink mane has little flowers in her mane, with three little pink butterflies cutie mark name Fluttershy. The third is a pink pony with curly dark pink mane with two blue and one yellow balloon cutie mark name Pinkie Pie. The fourth is a white pony with dark purple mane in a victorian style with three blue diamond cutie mark name Rarity. The last one is an orange pony with her yellow braided mane with three red apples cutie mark name Apple Jack.

There beside Twilight is a little purple and green baby dragon named Spike who seems to be taking note of what Twilight is telling him to write.

Celestia smiles as she walks up to Twilight. Twilight's friends saw Celestia and greeted her. Twilight turn and was shocked to see the Princess of the Sun right behind her.

"Oh, Princess Celestia it's so nice to see you here. What brings you here?"

Celestia smiles as she nods to Luna to come join them. Luna slowly walks up as Twilight and friends were shocked to see Luna with Celestia.

Rainbow Dash spoke, "oh hey Princess Luna, why are you here?"

Luna sighs as she lowers her head not saying a word.

Twilight knew something was wrong as she looks up at Celestia.

Celestia knew Luna wouldn't say anything so she explained, "I bring Luna here to see if we could help her find a friend and also to get to know Ponyville a little bit better."

Apple Jack nods, "oh sure we can help Princess. Everyone needs a friend."

Rarity agrees, "of course darling. I know someone would love to be friends as much as we are."

Luna looks up at Twilight and then to Twilight's friends, "thou would help us find a good friend to understand our night?"

Twilight nods, "of course Princess Luna, we are more than willing to help. Right, guys?"

Everyone nods their head an agreement.

Celestia smiles, "perfect then it is settled. Let's see if we can have somepony to be good friends with Luna."

With that, everyone went through Ponyville having Luna meet some ponies to at least talk to them a little. Some of them were a little scared of Luna's approach others were happy to see Luna. Yet Luna didn't find anyone who could possibly love her night. Of at least understand the beauty of her night.

"This is hopeless," said Luna as she frowns, "how could possibly love our night."

"Don't say that Princess," said Twilight, "we haven't gone through all of Ponyville yet. I'm sure we'll find somepony."

Apple Jack nods, "Twilight is right, besides we haven't met all the ponies here yet."

Celestia nods as she put her wing over her unhappy sister, "we'll find a pony to be really good friends with you, Luna. You'll see."

Luna nods sadly, "I suppose you are right there sister. Let's keep looking then."

With that, they kept meeting more ponies to speak with and meet Luna to speak with her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Rimmer and Apple Bloom met up with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle they got into town and were going to Rarity's house. Rimmer began to explain more about himself to the three fillies.

"Most nights I always go outside to see the stars and find their consolation. Most times I use my own imagination to find the consolations of the stars. It's just like picturing a cloud to see what you can see from the cloud."

Apple Bloom smiles, "cool, you do know who controls the night right?"

Rimmer nods, "yeah, father says the Princess of the Night control the night. I had always wanted to meet Princess Luna. I mean I know she turns herself into Nightmare Moon and was banished to the moon till the Element of Harmony had saved her. I'm so glad they did! It would be really cool to meet her."

The three fillies giggled as Rimmer gave a small smile.

Sweetie Belle said, "maybe if I can talk to my sister to have us see Luna one day. We'll bring you along too so you can have a chance to meet her."

Rimmer eyes widened, "no way really?"

All three nodded their heads. Rimmer's face lit up with excitement when suddenly all four heard the six manes voices along with Celestia's coming towards them.

Sweetie Belle spoke, "that sounds like my sister and her friends coming."

Apple Bloom nods, "along with Princess Celestia."

All four headed off and not only saw the six manes and Celestia but also Luna right with the group. Rimmer smiles wide and asked trying to keep his voice low.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Apple Bloom nods, "it's sure is."

Scootaloo smiles, "go on and meet her. This is what you wanted right?"

Rimmer nods as he and the three fillies headed towards the others. Rarity saw her sister and smiles.

"Hello Sweetie Belle, are you and your friends having fun?"

Sweetie Belle nods, "yeah, we sure are and we also made a new friend."

Rimmer looks at everyone but was more focus on Luna.

"H… hello…"

Twilight smiles, "well hello there you must be new around here."

Apple Bloom nods, "he sure is."

Luna noticed Rimmer walking towards her as his green eyes shone stars inside them.

"Are you Princess Luna?"

Luna nods, "that is us. What thou want from us?"

Rimmer gulp as he answer, "I heard you um… control night and I wanted to say how much I enjoy your night."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise to hear this yet she smiles knowing that finally of all Ponyville she found someone who enjoys her nights.

"Thou do little colt?"

Rimmer nods, "y… yeah! I always go out at night to look up at the stars. It's so beautiful that I really don't want to go back inside. Though father makes me to."

Luna looks at Rimmer as she walks up a little closer to Rimmer.

"What is thou name?"

Rimmer answers with a wide smile, "Rimmer, your highness."

Luna nods, "what a nice name thou has, Rimmer. Thou want to join us to look at the stars tonight?"

"Really?"

Luna nods as Rimmer jump up and down but stop when he remember something.

"Oh wait… I have to ask father first."

"Leave that to us. We'll come to thee house and ask thou father about tonight."

"Oh thank you, Princess Luna!"

Rimmer wrap himself around Luna's leg making Luna surprise to see that yet, she put her one hoof around Rimmer and smiles. She had finally made a new friend who enjoys her night.

Apple Bloom turns and smiles when she saw Luna and Rimmer hugging each other. Apple Bloom tap Sweetie Belle with her hoof and pointed to Luna and Rimmer's direction. Sweetie Belle looks and smiles too as she got Scootaloo to look.

Apple Jack saw her sister and friends looking at something so she turns and smiles wide when she saw Rimmer and Luna.

"Well, Princess Luna looks like ya finally found a friend."

Everyone turn and sure enough Luna let go of Rimmer as she glance at everybody. Luna nods as she looks back down at Rimmer.

"Thou art right Apple Jack. We have found a friend, a friend who enjoy our wonderful work of thy night."

Rimmer smiles as he once again hugs himself around Luna's leg.

Celestia smiles as she walks towards her sister and Rimmer, "I'm glad to hear that Luna, I can see you two are going to be very close friends indeed."

Luna smiles at her sister, "we think so too sister."

*Later doing Nighttime*

Rimmer had just finished eating a snack as his black and white spotted colt father with long blonde hair has a yellow gear cutie mark name Inventor has also had just finish doing the dishes. Rimmer was drinking his cup of milk when the doorbell rang.

Inventor walk towards the door as Rimmer had quickly finished his milk. For he knew who it was at the door. Inventor opens the door and was surprised to see Princess Luna standing at the doorway.

"O… oh Princess Luna what a nice surprise. What can I help you with?"

Luna walks in and said, "well we were hoping you can do us a favor more like permission."

Inventor politely lets Luna inside the house as Rimmer runs up to Luna and wrap himself around Luna's leg making his father more surprise to see his son doing that.

"Princess Luna I'm so glad you came back."

Luna smiles, "Of course Rimmer, I didn't forget what we have told thee about tonight."

Inventor looks at Luna, "about what tonight, your highness?"

Luna looks at Inventor and said, "thou see Inventor, your son met us back in town today and we told him since he enjoys our night sky that we shall take him out to see the stars."

Rimmer looks at his father and ask, "can I father, please?"

Inventor looks at Rimmer who is now giving him the puppy face look. Inventor sighs as he soon gave a small smile and a chuckle.

"Why not? I think it would do him some good to be around others from here anyways or from Canterlot."

Rimmer jumped up and down excitedly making both Luna and Inventor laugh at Rimmer's excitement.

Inventor looks at Luna and asks, "how long are you planning to have him with you?"

Luna answers, "whenever it would be his bedtime."

Inventor nods, "since he's got school tomorrow it would probably be best if you bring him back by eight or a little later not by much."

Luna nods, "we will have him back by then. Are thou ready to go, Rimmer?"

Rimmer nods, "sure am Princess Luna, see you later father!"

Inventor watch Luna and Rimmer walking towards the open land to get a better view of the stars then he went back inside trusting the princess to watch over his son.

Luna and Rimmer sat down on the grass as they both look up at the sky. Rimmer began to tell Luna about the consultation and what he always found. Luna was impress of how well Rimmer knew of the stars and how to connect each star to make a picture.

Luna had an idea. She looks at Rimmer and smiles.

"Want to see what we can do with the stars?"

Rimmer nods looking up at her curious of what Luna is going to do. Luna looks up at the stars as she closes her eyes and blue magic forming out from her horn. Rimmer watch as Luna shot magic from her horn and once her magic touch some stars, the stars began to move on their own. Rimmer was an awe as the stars began to make a picture of a bird.

"Woah, is that an eagle?"

Luna opens her eyes and shook her head, "no it is a Phoenix."

"A what?"

"A Phoenix. A bird that sheds all of its feathers and when they have their feathers all off they burst into flames to make new feathers. Our sister Celestia has this kind of bird with her as her pet."

Rimmer was an awe to hear about this new bird that he had never seen before. He stares at the bird consolation a while before Luna put the stars back into place. Rimmer asked Luna if she would do more with her magic to make another picture with the stars. With that, Luna did as she created a dragon than a heart.

It went on about half an hour till Luna looks to see Rimmer began to get very sleepy. She smiles as she stood up making Rimmer look up at her.

"We see some little colt shall be in bed now."

Rimmer yawns, "no, I can… stay awake a little…" drifts off to sleep.

Luna smiles as she uses her magic to put Rimmer on her back as she carefully walks him back to the house. Once she got to Rimmer's house she saw Inventor standing outside waiting for her and Rimmer to return. Inventor saw his son sleeping on Luna's back.

"Well, I'm surprised you've got him to sleep. I'm always having trouble to getting him to sleep."

Luna laughs, "well we think after a good show tonight did him well."

Inventor nods, "I saw what you did with the stars. I have to say I'm impressed."

Luna smiles as she helps Inventor to put Rimmer to bed. Once Rimmer was in bed Inventor politely let Luna out and thanked her for being with his son.

Luna turns and asks, "is it alright if we return every night to watch the stars?"

Inventor nods, "yes indeed, if someone can get him to sleep I'm more than willing to let you take him with you."

Luna laughs, "sounds like he is quite a handful."

Inventor sighs, "you have no idea."

Luna spread her wings as she flew off towards the sky. Inventor smiles as he slowly closes the door and went to bed himself. Most times he'll stay up to work on some project but tonight he was too tired to work on his invention. He just went to bed for the next morning to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Every night Luna will always come by and takes Rimmer with her to see the stars. Rimmer enjoys it very much. One night as he and Luna were looking at the stars as they always have, Rimmer looks at her.

"Have you ever felt scared that you feel trap in?"

"Why thou ask, Rimmer?"

Rimmer looks up at the stars, "I was just curious. I mean you were Nightmare Moon once right?"

Luna sighs, "yes, but that was a long time ago and we don't like talking about it too much."

"Oh sorry, " said Rimmer as he looks down.

"That is alright Rimmer, no need to apologize to us."

Rimmer looks back up at Luna, "Princess Luna?"

Luna looks at Rimmer, "thou can call me Luna only, now that we are friends."

Rimmer smiles, "okay Luna, these past few weeks has been enjoyable. It's nearly been a month since father and I moved here in Ponyville. I love it really, though…" Rimmer's voice trilled off.

Luna knew something wasn't right, "thou alright?"

Rimmer looks up at Luna, "oh yeah I'm fine just tired."

Luna sighs, "Rimmer, we know there is something more that thou art hiding from us. Thou knows we'll here to listen."

"I know just tired (began to close his eyes) that's… all."

Luna nods as she places him on her back, "let's not waste any time now."

Once Luna put Rimmer to bed and she left the house. She sighs knowing that something is bothering Rimmer but don't know what. So she decides tonight she is going into Rimmer's dream to see what he's really dreaming of and what secrets he might be holding from her and possibly his father as well. Luna headed towards Canterlot to prepare for what she must do for Rimmer.

*Rimmer's Dream*

Rimmer found himself in the middle of the woods with the birds chirping and the cool of the evening breeze rush by his mane. Rimmer smiles as he happily jumps around seeing how much fun it was playing in the leaves.

He stops to see the river flowing ahead of him. He ran up to it as he looks at the reflection of himself in the water. He gave a smile as he spotted a small fish swimming by. Rimmer smiles as he went to touch the fish only to see it swim away. Rimmer only laughs playfully.

Just then he heard a soft whisper voice calling his name. Rimmer began to shake as he knew too well of the voice. Just then the scenery began to change from the quiet woods to a dark and cold winter breeze. Rimmer saw only snow up ahead of him. The wind began to get colder as he silver in the cold.

The same whisper voice called his name again. Rimmer looks around to see nothing but snowflakes blowing hard around him. Then some white visible lights appear around him. Rimmer could see red eyes glaring right at him as each one swirls around him hissing and kept repeating his name.

Rimmer tried his best to ignore the voices and what he was seeing but they began to grow louder and louder till he opens his eyes to see they were gone. Even the scenery had changed as well. This time it's not snowing at all. This time it's a hot desert with no water at all only dead bones lying around and the hot sun beaming down on the hot desert sand.

Rimmer stood scared to even move an inch. He knew too well of his dreams. He knew that this was no ordinary nightmare. This was the nightmare of his worst terror of his nightmare ghosts ponies.

Every night he sees them and wishes that these ghosts would leave him alone. Yet, they keep on haunting him and would not let up till morning breaks. Why is he having these dreams? If only he would know the real reason for these dreams to happen.

Soon a male's voice was heard from behind Rimmer, "Rimmer, you and I know very well of what lies those ponies shed. You make friends and yet they will turn on you just like before."

Rimmer closes his eyes, "but these ponies are different. I know they won't let me down. Even Luna won't let me down."

"Ha, the Princess of the Night? Don't make me laugh Rimmer! She'd won't want to be friends with you. Besides, she was evil once and she can be evil again."

Rimmer sees a dark figure appearing before him that is shaped as a unicorn only with red eyes.

The shadow spoke, "you do know that I'm your only friend who will never turn away from you ever."

Rimmer looks down as tears began to stream down his face.

"You know this is very true Rimmer. I maybe the only chance to help you now."

Rimmer didn't know what to say as he stood there with tears streaming down his face. Just as Rimmer was about to speak that's when he heard Luna's voice.

"Rimmer, do not listen! He is trying to draw thou to wicked ways!"

The shadow growls as Rimmer turn to see Luna running towards him. Rimmer smiles as he ran to her and wrap himself around Luna's leg.

"How did you get in my dream?"

Luna answer, "we can go in any ponies dreams. We saw how sad thou were and came as fast as we can to help. We see that thou has awful nightmares now."

She turns to the shadow, "How did thou come into his nightmare, Sombra?!"

Rimmer looks up at Luna, "how did you know it was King Sombra?"

"Let just say we do not get along with him."

Sombra laughs, "oh Luna, how convenient of you to join us. I didn't expect you this soon. I guess you really do care for this little one. Yet, you can not stop his worst nightmares now can you…"

Luna looks at Sombra, "what thou are…"

Before she could finish soon white ghost ponies began to swirl around her and Rimmer. Just then she felt few ghosts grab hold of her and began to drag her into the ground.

Rimmer cry in horror, "Luna!"

Luna yells out before she was forced to the ground with the ghosts, "Rimmer, thou must remember that whatever is thou worst fear, thou must overcome that fear! Do not let Sombra win or overtake thou mind!"

Sombra looks right at Rimmer with a smile, "now I'm so sorry for that interruption as I said before you only have me and that is the only thing you shall…"

Rimmer closes his eyes as he interrupts, "no."

"No? What do you mean no?"

Rimmer opens his eyes as he looks sternly and bravery up at Sombra, "Luna is right! I have to overcome my fears! You were never my friend only trying to make me do as you have done in the past! I'm not going to be that kind of pony ever! I want to be the kind of pony who would stand up what is right!"

Sombra huffs in anger, "how are you going to do that?"

Rimmer smiles, "my friends will be there for me. My real friends."

Sombra laughs, "oh so you think your friends will help?"

"Yes, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo they stood up when I was being bullied. They wanted to be friends with me. Luna, well she wouldn't have come into my dream if she wasn't my friend. She'd also the only one who would come out to look at the stars with me."

"Enough!"

Rimmer jumps as Sombra look at him deadly cold, "you think you can overpower me. Well, I give you a chance Rimmer but you refuse my friendship so I suppose now I must finish you off."

Sombra headed towards Rimmer as Rimmer closes his eyes. He didn't feel anything but heard a loud crash ahead of him.

Rimmer opens his eyes to see Luna standing right in front of him as she protectively stood there ready to attack Sombra.

Rimmer smiles wide, "Luna!"

Luna turns to Rimmer and asks, "Rimmer, thou art safe?"

Rimmer nods, "I am now!"

Luna smiles yet she heard Sombra's groaning as he stood to face Luna after she blasted him with her magic. Luna turns quickly towards Sombra.

"Stay close," said Luna as she prepares for another attack.

Sombra chuckle, "let's see how strong you can really be Princess Luna."

Luna nods, "same to thou as well, King Sombra."

* * *

 ** _AN: Okay something I want you all to know. Before I started this story I got the idea from a music by Peter Crowley Fantasy Dream call Ghosts Of Our Nightmare. I listen to it and thought this story would fit perfectly into that music. When Rimmer began to have his dream and of course to the end which will be in the next chapter. So yup, now you know where I got the idea to do this idea story. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Sombra attacked as he uses his power to hit Luna. Yet Luna was able to dodge and ran to hit him with her powers. Rimmer watch in horror as the two fought. He stood there as Sombra knock Luna down with his hooves as he reveals his true self.

"Now Luna, I see that you are as weak as your sister. You should have stayed as Nightmare Moon so we both can rule Equestria together."

Luna stood back up as she looks into Sombra's eyes, "thou think that we are a fool?! What thou think of us as evil? We will never ever again join the wicked evil ways, Sombra!"

Sombra laughs, "I see that now. You refused after you and your sister defeated me once. You do know that I will keep on coming back as long as I want."

Luna narrow her eyes, "stay away from our friends and our sister!"

Sombra laughs, "oh don't worry I really don't want your sister anyways. It looks like I will not get anywhere with this colt anyways."

Rimmer back up as Sombra began to walk up to him. Luna uses her power and made Sombra hit against the rocks.

"Stay away from him!"

Luna turns to Rimmer and said, "Rimmer thou must wake up! It is the only way for Sombra to leave!"

Rimmer nods as his dream began to fade as so did Luna.

Luna call out to him saying, "we will see thou soon, Rimmer!"

With that, Rimmer woke right up to see he was in his bed and back in his room. Tears began to stream down his eyes and soon ran out of his room.

"Father!"

Rimmer trip as he got to the last step of the stairs. Rimmer shook himself as he got back up to see his father running to him.

"Rimmer, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Rimmer shook his head as his father made sure nothing was wrong. When Inventor sees that his son was indeed alright he sighs as he looks at Rimmer.

"Now why are you up and came down running?"

Rimmer began to cry as he clung himself to his father's leg, "I… I… I had a terrible nightmare…"

Inventor sighs as to use his magic to place Rimmer on his back and walk his son to the living room.

"Must be if you yell out to me like that. You can tell me all about it when I get you a drink, okay?"

Rimmer nods, "okay father."

Inventor uses his magic to place Rimmer back down on the couch and went to get a glass of water. Once Rimmer got his glass of water and Inventor sat next to his son, Rimmer told his whole dream to his father. Once Rimmer was finished his father looks right at him.

"How long have you had these kinds of dreams?"

Rimmer answer, "a week now I guess."

Inventor looks right at his son, "Rimmer, why didn't you ever tell me of these dreams sooner?"

"I… I didn't want to worry anypony and…"

Inventor sighs, "it's not good if you keep this inside you without telling anypony either."

Rimmer sighs, "I'm sorry father I…"

Inventor puts his hoof on his son's shoulder and sighs, "I just don't want you to go through the same pain as I once have."

Rimmer looks at his father, "what do you mean?"

Inventor sighs, "I too had nightmares when I was your age. I never told my dreams to anypony because I fear that they would either laugh at me or criticize me. I was picked on a lot at school because I was more focus on creating things than to play games with the other ponies. I also never told this to my parents because both were pretty hard workers so I figure they never had the time to listen to me. Then one day I cry because of my nightmare. Your mother saw me and she came over and asked what was wrong. I told her of my nightmare. Right there I thought she was going to laugh at me or criticize me but she didn't. She comforts me and told me she too has nightmares too. With that, I had somepony to talk to about my dreams. Of course, I told this to my parents and to my surprise they listen. So I learn to never keep something inside that scares me so badly."

Rimmer looks down as he took his father's story all in. Inventor smiles as he held Rimmer close.

"Please, if this ever happens don't be afraid to tell me. I know what you went through. Though that Sombra is a bit suspicious. I wonder why would he even be in your dream."

Rimmer shrugs when suddenly the doorbell rang. Inventor got up and went to answer the door. When Inventor opens the door he was shocked to see who was there at the door.

"P… Princess Luna, I did not expect to see you here!"

Luna sighs, "is Rimmer awake?"

Inventor nods, "he sure is. Please come on in."

Luna walks in and found Rimmer on the couch looking right at her. Luna slowly walks up to Rimmer as she asked.

"Are thou alright now, Rimmer?"

Rimmer nods a little, "yeah, thanks for your help Luna."

Luna smiles, "anytime Rimmer, how about thou go upstairs as us and thou father speak about something important."

Rimmer nods as he ran upstairs but he turns and asks, "Luna, are you going to come in after you speak to father?"

Luna nods, "of course now go to bed and we'll be there to tuck thou in."

Rimmer nods happily as he went into his room. Inventor looks at Luna with a curious look.

Luna spoke, "we know what thou are thinking Inventor, the reason we have come is to warned thee."

Inventor tilts his head, "what do you mean?"

Luna sighs, "when we came into Rimmer's dream we saw Sombra trying to take hold of Rimmer to make him join the evil. We fear that someday Sombra will win and make thou son become as for how Sombra is now. Rimmer is a kind colt and loves to learn as much as thou has done in the past. Thou must keep watch of him to make sure he does not become like King Sombra."

Inventor nods, "so is that why Sombra came into his dream is because he wants my son to become like him?"

Luna nods, "this is what we fear, Inventor. We will do our best to keep him safe as well. Though it could be hard since Sombra will not give up."

Inventor sighs, "I see. Rimmer is all I have since I lost my beloved wife Mary Spring. I can't risk of losing him or else I will never forgive myself."

Luna looks at Inventor, "Cadence and Celestia has both told us of thou wife is. How sweet and honest she was too. She has care about the environment and her magic green of growing plants."

Inventor smiles, "she sure was and she was always there to listen to me when no other ponies has."

Luna smiles, "we wish we were there to meet her."

Inventor sighs, "yes, but she is now gone and I only have Rimmer."

Luna began to head upstairs as she turns to look at Inventor, "we must go and get thou son to bed. We will leave shortly."

Inventor nods, "thank you for helping my son and stopping Sombra from turning him into evil."

Luna nods, "of course now, we must see Rimmer before we go to other ponies dreams."

Inventor smiles, "good luck with you, Princess Luna."

Luna smiles as she said before going to Rimmer's room, "please Inventor, just call us Luna."

Inventor smiles as he watches Luna walk into Rimmer's room. He sighs as he headed back downstairs to get some shut eyes.

Luna walk in to see Rimmer smiling at her. Luna sighs as she was glad to see that Rimmer is back to his cheerful normal self again.

"I can't wait till tomorrow. Can you do more pictures with the stars tomorrow, Luna?"

Luna use her magic on the blanket to cover Rimmer up as she answers, "why is there a no for us to not do? Of course, we will love to do that again."

Rimmer laughs, "that was kinda a silly question to ask. Well, goodnight Luna."

Luna nods as she turns Rimmer's lamp off, "goodnight Rimmer, sweet dreams."

Luna stays till she knew Rimmer was fast asleep. Then she went out of Rimmer's window and flew off into the night to go into other ponies dreams.

 **The End.**


End file.
